Dillema?
by jurnmyeon
Summary: Baekhyun seorang yang Ceria menjadi Pendiam dan Tertutup karena kehilangan First Love nya. Chanyeol datang dan mencoba mengembalikan Baekhyun menjadi dulu lagi. Namun, pada saat Baekhyun sudah mulai move on ke Chanyeol, First love Baekhyun pun datang lagi. Siapa yang dipilih Baekhyun? Chanyeol atau First Love nya itu? [CHANBAEK/GS]


[A/N] Halo! jurnmyeon back!:3 ini ff keduaku yay! terinspirasi dari novel First Love Dillema hehe:3 btw Love You to Death belom bisa dilanjutin dulu, otak saya mumet/? sebagai pengganti ff baru lagi aja ya:3 tetep ChanBaek as always. cinta banget sama couple itu hehe:3 semoga kalian suka ya!

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**TYPOS, GAJELAS, GENDER SWITCH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

Baekhyun kembali merenung, melihat lurus kearah lapanganㅡdimana para tim basket sedang berlatih. Baekhyun pun kembali mengingat 'Dia'. Ya, 'dia' yang telah member warna dihidup Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba pergi membawa kembali warna yang telah diberikan pada Baekhyun.

Hari ini tepat 1 tahun setelah kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan warna dan semangat hidupnya. Semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun pun berubah yang dulunya adalah seorang gadis yang ceria dan gampang bergaul menjadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup kepada semua orang termasuk _Eomma _dan _Appa_nya, kecuali kepada sahabatnya Luhan. Baekhyun hanya percaya pada Gadis asal Beijing itu, karena Luhan dan dirinya sudah dekat dari awal masuk Junior High School. Luhan juga yang selama 1 tahun belakangan ini menghibur Baekhyun agar bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisa tolong memperhatikan saya di depan?" tegur Lee _Songsaenim_ yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran Matematika.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan pura-pura memperhatikanㅡpadahal dia melanjutkan acara melamunnya lagi hingga bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Baek, aku ingin ke kantin bersama Sehun, kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya menggeleng. Luhan pun hanya menghela napas, dan tersenyum "Baiklah aku ke kantin dulu, kau jangan melamun terus! Makan dulu! Aku pergi Baek!" Luhan pun lari keluar menemui _namjachingu_ nya yaitu Oh Sehun, yang notabene adalah sahabatnya dan 'dia'. Setelah Luhan pergi, baekhyun pun menuju ke tempat favoritnyaㅡAtap sekolah.

Baekhyun pun sampai di atap sekolah dan langsung mendekat keujung gedung dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun pun terpejam dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Pada saat Baekhyun menikmati masa tenangnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar ada suara mencurigakan yang seperti derap langkah seseorang.

**Baekhyun POV's**

"Suara siapa itu, mencurigakan sekali." Aku hanya menggumam, tidak berani menengok kebelakang. Ah tidak-tidak bukan tidak berani, namun hanya terlalu malas. Mungkin saja itu petugas sekolah yang datang kesini. Ah, tapi mana mungkin? Aku pun tidak peduli lagiㅡtoh dia tidak menggangguku ini.

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan kebiasaan baruku selama 1 tahun ini, Melamun. Semenjak kejadian terburuk dalam hidupku itulah aku menjadi seperti ini, Pendiam, suka melamun, dan tertutup pada semua orang kecuali Luhan.

_ Appa dan Eomma_ sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengembalikan diriku yang duluㅡCeria dan Cerewet. Hasilnya? Tetap saja, Nihil. Aku tetap menjadi pendiam dan tertutup. Bukan hanya Orang Tuaku saja yang sudah berusaha, Luhan dan Sehun pun juga sudah melakukan berbagai cara namun tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Sekarang satu persatu teman-temanku menjauhiku, terkecuali Luhan. Mungkin mereka tidak suka mempunyai teman yang pendiam dan lebih mirip sebagai Yeoja Misterius sepertiku. Aku pun tidak peduli, toh masih ada Luhan dan Sehun disampingku yang selalu setia berteman denganku.

Saat ini, aku sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat ini di Atap Sekolah. Aneh? Tidak. Ini menyenangkan. Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Semua terasa damai, sunyi, dan tentram.

"Yak! Jangan mencoba Bunuh Diri!" aku pun terkejut ketika ada yang berteriak seperti itu. Aku pun menengok untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, kurang ajar sekali menuduhku Bunuh Diri. Walaupun aku sedang frustasi tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk Bunuh Diri sedikitpun!

Saat aku menengok, tubuku membeku ditempat. Matanya yang bulat, postur tubuh tinggi, hidung mancung, sangat tampan. Membuatku susah untuk mengomelinya karena sudah menuduhku tidak-tidak. Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya, wajahnya tidak asing bagiku. Aku pun hanya diam dan menatap lurus wajahnya, dia pun menatapku juga dengan raut wajah yangㅡkhawatir dan lucu?

Aku pun ingat, ya aku ingat wajah siapa itu. Mata nya sangat mirip dengan 'dia', postur tubuh nya juga hampir sama dengan 'dia' walaupun _namja_ didepanku ini mungkin lebih tinggi dan lebih terang warna kulitnya dari 'dia'. Aku sangat yakin, _namja_ didepanku ini mirip sekali denganㅡKim Jongin.

**TBC**

**Sedikit ya? maaf/? review dulu nanti chap depan banyak janji dah/? jangan jadi siders, sakitnya tuh disini /g. segitu aja sih, see you next chapter!**


End file.
